


The Ground Beneath Your Feet / 柳暗花明

by salazar1117



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But definitely a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic, Protective John, Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar1117/pseuds/salazar1117
Summary: 只回忆那些能给你带来快乐的过往





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ground Beneath Your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824753) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THE GROUND BENEATH YOUR FEET

  
  
  
  


chapter1

  
  
  
  
**_“你可得会点儿我的人生哲学。就只回忆那些能给你带来快乐的过往。”  
  
简奥斯汀 《傲慢与偏见》_**  
  
  
  
**十一月**  
  
  
  
正开一张降压处方药的时候，John感到口袋里的手机在振动：短信提示。有一段时间他会立马找个理由瞅一眼。但最近情况稳定多了，所以他让自己一直等到开完一个月后复诊的医嘱，将病人礼貌地请出了诊室。  
  
**_若方便，盼望今晚能与您会面。  Mycroft Holmes_**  
  
John忍不住笑了，甚至自动绷紧了脖颈上肌肉。他想，自从那些用小黑车绑架他，又通过银行取款机发一堆神秘兮兮的短信的日子之后，Mycroft已经取得了长足进步。他伸手去碰手机时，它又一次振动起来。  
  
**_无需担心。  Mycroft Holmes_**  
  
无需担心。John做了次深呼吸强迫自己放松下来。预警解除，战士；Sherlock没有——没有又进医院，没有恶化，没有——无需担心。  
  
_**该我付账单了吧？  
  
很遗憾。  Mycroft Holmes  
  
我们七点酒吧见。**_  
  
  
  
John到的时候Mycroft已经坐在一张桌子旁了，穿着不合时宜的西服三件套，静静地对着菜单沉思，好像期待选项上的一道煎比目鱼能奇迹般地冒出来。John到吧台前朝他挥挥手，点了两人份的酒搁到桌子上。“英联邦最近怎么样？”  
  
Mycroft和John碰了下杯——还是有点尴尬，但他已经好多了——然后优雅地小酌一口。“和中方的贸易谈判。不是我的领域，谢天谢地。但涉及了一些安抚其它党派的工作。”  
  
“哦。”John想了想，喝了一口自己的酒。“你真喜欢干这个吗？还是你做得太久了没法想象自己做别的事？”  
  
“hmmm”Mycroft似乎真的在思考这个问题，他放下杯子把手搭成塔尖状，这个姿势让John刺痛般地想起他的兄弟。“最关键的是没人有这个能力接手吧。”  
  
“是啊，但……”John意识到对话将把他们带进危险汹涌的河流中，“你 ** _享受_** 这个过程吗？”  
  
Mycroft如往常般送给他一丝平淡的微笑，“当然。”  
  
“好吧。”John灌下一大口啤酒，“饿不？”  
  
他们从容地吃着，一半时间看着酒吧里的电视，John对着Mycroft在新闻上枯燥的发言偷笑。他知道不用催Mycroft，反正他会在合适的时间阐明意旨。  
  
Mycroft终于推开盘子（尽管抱怨连连，但吃得很干净）说道，“Sherlock提出想要见你。”  
  
John猛地抬起头，希望的火焰在胸中熊熊燃烧。他已经为此等待太久了，久到都忘了自己一直在等待，忘了这样悬而未决的局面终究是要结束的。“这儿吗？他在伦敦了？”  
  
“没有。他还在约克郡。我相信离他能够回到伦敦还是有一段时间的。恐怕你得去找他了，我能提供一辆车和一名司机——”  
  
“不——不用了。我可以坐火车去哈罗盖特；我之前看过时间表了，那儿有一班车到镇上。”  
  
Mycroft点头。“镇上有个茶吧。Sherlock现在已经独身进镇子喝过两次茶，而且克制应激反应的能力已经到足够自信地要求与你见面了。”  
  
“好的。”John忍不住微笑；他尽力想专注于细节但大脑已经快乐地飞升， _ **他想见我，他想见我**_ 。“如果行的话我这周六就去——我周末本该在护理中心值班的，但能找个人代班，他们都欠我——”  
  
“John，”Mycroft严肃地开口。“请务必记住，Sherlock进展极为可观，但他还没有恢复 ** _正常状态_** ，如果‘正常’这个词对他而言有任何意义。”  
  
“我懂。”这确实让John冷静，只有一点点，他还是能感受到微笑牵动他的嘴角。“但有好转了啊。有好转就不错，不是吗？”  
  
Mycroft笑了，是他那种和Sherlock一样稀有的真正的笑容，那种让眼睛鼻子都皱起来的笑容，“是的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“让我搞清楚。”Sarah说道，“你要干嘛？”  
  
“我周五要坐火车然后在哈罗盖特过夜，周六坐汽车去小镇上，下午赶最后一班车回来。所以周日我还能值班，只要周六换一下班就行了。”  
  
“不是，我会搞定的，没问题。你想要的话整个周末都给你。就只是——你乘三个小时火车去北边就为了喝杯茶？”  
  
还没算坐长途车的时间呢。“不。”John回答，“我坐三个小时去和Sherlock Holmes一起喝茶。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“这对你来说绝对意义重大。”Ella说道，“你上一次见他是什么时候？”  
  
“在德国的一家医院。”John吞咽了一下，强迫自己接受她的注视。他不愿想到德国，想到Sherlock，他无法辨识的瘦骨嶙峋的手指抓扯着光秃秃的头皮。“四五个月前了。”  
  
Ella挑起眉毛。“他一直都在医院里吗？”  
  
“没，只是最初的一个月——算上在德国的日子大概七八周吧。他还在康复期。”  
  
“那马上就要再一次见到他的感觉如何？”  
  
“开心极了。”John又一次感到自己在笑，幸福的泡泡像气球一样牵引着他的心。“有点担心。你懂的。我希望一切顺利，我希望Sherlock能恢复 **良好** 。任何他需要的，我都愿意给他。”  
  
“Hmmm”Ella在便笺上潦草地写着东西，又抬头看着他，“去年冬天，他离开的时候，你对那种情况感到有些纠结。你觉得我们需要谈谈这个吗？”  
  
去年冬天对John来说似乎是上辈子的事了。“不，”他回答，“我现在处理好了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**一月**  
  
  
  
  
**10个月前**  
  
“他只是又一次离开了，投身到其它激动人心的冒险中，至少这一次我知道他没有死，但他不接电话不回邮件不回短信而——而我知道他是为我好，为了我的婚姻，但或许——他 ** _替_** 我做了选择，你懂吗？也许本来我可能，我不知道，做出一个不同的……”  
  
“John，”Ella温柔地打断他。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你今天来得时候，你说你想努力解决对妻子的愤怒，那么你就可以在孩子出生前摆脱被背叛和不信任的感觉。”  
  
“对，正是如此。”  
  
“这半个小时里你根本没提过你妻子。”  
  
John眨了眨眼。没有吗？整个局面实在错综繁复，Sherlock，Mary还有Magnussen——当然Ella不知道这些，她不能知道。John只告诉她Mary对她的过去撒谎了。  
  
“如果你觉得这件事和Sherlock……”  
  
“不。”John很快说道，在椅子里坐直，“你是对的。我想说说Mary的事。我准备原谅她。”  
  
  
  
  
  
大部分时候他是成功的。Mary显然在挽回的努力也有所帮助，日积月累，她还像是他当初爱上的那个人。如果他不再以同样的方式感受……好吧，她曾对他撒谎并且朝他最好的朋友开枪；他理所当然地不会爱她如从前。但这对很多夫妻来说很平常，不是吗？他们是成年人，他们将要成为父母。婚姻是一份工作，每个人都这么说，所以John Watson决心要取得成功。  
  
这的确更容易，相比Sherlock还在家时，他的伤明晃晃地昭示着Mary的所作所为。或许能用东欧的任务代替坐牢是最好的结果了——好吧，这就是最好的了，对John来说也不错。六个月，他说过。等他回来的时候孩子都要有...多少？五个月大了吧?兴许晚上都能睡个整觉了，或许John还能定期和Sherlock见面，像寻常好哥们一样打打斯诺克。怀抱这种念想会让事情变得简单些。  
  
  
  
  
孩子降生在寒冷的一月末。Mary已经阵痛好些天了，她前一天找了助产士，但却被告知宫颈还是闭合的。“我差不多已经推迟一周了，”那天晚上她呻吟着对John道，“我仍然毫无进展地挺着个大肚子，然后我会催生失败最终不得不剖腹产，留下一道伤疤还有该死的痔疮。”  
  
“只要你们俩都平安，”John说，这让他赚了一记眼刀，所以他快速做了一个战略性撤退，“来杯好立克？”  
  
事实证明，Mary错了。John第二天一早醒来时她那边的床已经空无一人了，“你还好吗？”他冲着卫生间门问。  
  
“我在洗澡，”Mary喊道。“我因为背疼醒的，所以进来冲个澡，现在阵痛频率正常多了。准备作战，上尉。”  
  
没有引产也没有剖腹——John明智地没有询问痔疮——到了那天下午，John已经汗流浃背疲惫不堪了，一整天没有比这费劲的事了，他双手摆好姿势接过一个小脸红红、号啕不止的、带着令人惊颤的铂金色头发的小包袱。“老天爷啊，”他不可思议地说，“我当爸爸了。看到她了吗，她真美……看起来就像你，还像我妈，还像……”  
  
“她看着像只小虾，”Mary说，她费力地支起身体眉开眼笑地看着哇哇大哭的女儿。“毫无疑问，她遗传了你的脾气。把她抱给我，该喂点奶了。”  
  
John给Harry和诊所都打了电话，同时为这个家庭的人丁单薄感到一丝忧伤；他父母都去世了，Mary的也一样，尽管Harry听上去对姨妈这个新身份热情澎湃。他给他俩所有朋友都打了电话——好吧，事实上是Mary的朋友——然后不厌其烦地传达了对方激动尖叫的祝贺和要来探望的承诺。然后他给Mrs Hudson和Molly打了电话（更多的尖叫，更强烈地要求他发照片）还有Lestrade，他倒是没有尖叫，直接要约John喝一杯。一个护士进来检查Mary，所以他到外面走廊站着，一时冲动地拨通了一个他从未想过自己会拨的号码。  
  
“John。”Mycroft冷漠的声音从电话另一头传来。  
  
“Mycroft，嗨。听着，自从Sherlock走后我就再没能和他联系上——我猜他可能是去卧底了，不是，呃，无视我，哈哈，我只是想——我们的女儿今天出生了，叫Emmeline，六磅十四盎司重，我觉得，或许可能，如果你能联系上Sherlock，能帮忙告诉他吗？”  
  
之后的静默长到John拿开手机盯着屏幕确定对方还没挂电话。  
  
“嗨？Mycroft？”  
  
“目前我没有与Sherlock的联系。”Mycroft的声音简练冰冷，以一种John从来没有听过的方式；他略带惊恐地意识到这和他弟弟怒不可遏时的说话方式如出一辙。“我相信他会很乐意听到这消息，但请恕鄙人无法苟同。衷心希望阁下一切顺利。 ** _在此奉上祝贺_** 。”  
  
然后他挂了电话。  
  
John十分惊讶，以致于好一会儿他只能呆呆地站着盯着手里的手机。这到底是怎么一回事？Mycroft向来对John彬彬有礼——老实说，比Sherlock礼貌多了。他到底葫芦里卖的什么药……  
  
“先生？”护士探出头向他示意。“你可以回来了。你妻子想由你来换第一块尿布。”  
  
“谢了。”John说道，把手机塞回口袋，但不安的刺痛感没有随之消失。  
  
  
  
  
如芒在背的感觉缠绕着他，直到几个小时后他被嫌弃地赶出去，才停止继续奋力压抑这种不安。  
  
“回家睡个好觉，明早来的时候记得给我带点像样的咖啡，”Mary对他说，“冲个澡。你到底怎么把自己搞得浑身是汗？就好像 ** _你_** 真的做了什么似的。”  
  
“就做了点儿共情的工作。”John答道，他吻她的脸颊，躲避了Mary瞄准他的屁股想拍一下，然后飞吻了还在襁褓中熟睡的女儿。“好。像样的咖啡，还有别的要求吗？”  
  
“得要点好东西。再来块油酥糕点，”Mary带着梦幻般的神情说道，John心脏突然漏跳一拍——Sherlock，Sherlock一直喜欢各种油酥点心，他对甜食的喜爱堪称是史诗般的存在。那种不安的痛苦感卷土重来。“明天见，亲爱的。”  
  
John在电梯里掏出手机，在手中翻转着考虑他眼下的选择。他之前精神过于紧绷了以致于随时都能睡过去，但现在他觉得自己要是不搞清Mycroft究竟在那恼火什么，无论如何也睡不着了。电梯门打开，他走出去，依旧皱眉对着自己的手机。如果他拨回去，Mycroft可能会无视他，但如果他发短信……每个人都看短信的，不是吗？就算他们不会回复。  
  
**_我能和你谈谈吗？求你了？_**  
  
John看了看屏幕上显示的时间，过了三分钟，他晃悠着目光透过礼品店黑暗的橱窗往里看。没有回信。  
  
**_我不知道发生了什么。但我猜一定是Sherlock没有告诉我的事， 又一次没告诉我。我真的想知道发生了什么。_**  
  
三分钟。如石沉大海。John走向门口的出租车站，同时又编辑起另一条短信。  
**_  
好吧。我要去第欧根尼俱乐部了。我打赌那儿能找得到你。_**  
  
想象着自己大步流星地走进第欧根尼门口扯着嗓子大喊“MYCROFT HOLMES”的画面令他产生可怖的快感——等到我和Sherlock讲这事吧，他发现自己这样想着，而心脏因此又抽痛一下——最后就在他等得有点丧气，几乎要把手机塞回口袋的时候，它终于响了。  
_**  
待在原处。车在路上。   Mycroft Holmes**_  
  
  
  
  
  
事实证明，Mycroft既不在第欧根尼也没在什么神秘的地下办公室，他在自己家，这着实让John吃了一惊。他从没想过Mycroft居然会有个家。一个衣着考究的沉默男人——Mycroft竟然还有个管家？——接过John的大衣，把他领到一间精美的镶板书房里，然后无言地退了出去。  
  
John环顾四周，心里充满疑问。他模糊地期待着会见到类似007电影里面那样的高科技指令系统。但考虑到它的大小，这个书房的布局惊人的惬意，壁炉前摆着一对扶手椅，壁炉里的火劈啪作响。Mycroft刚从其中一个扶手椅中站起来。  
  
“John。”Mycroft示意另一只椅子，声音里一点不掺先前暴露出来的怒火。“请坐吧。”他从一张矮桌上拿过一只玻璃杯给John斟上两指宽的威士忌。“我为之前的失言道歉。致以真挚的祝福。”他举起自己的酒杯向John致意，John略带讶意地，举杯回礼。“如果有可能......”他递给John一个包装精美的小礼物。  
  
John，至此已彻底陷入恐慌，接过包裹放下手中的杯子打开它。里面是个银质的小拨浪鼓，上面印了字母花纹。是他女儿名字的缩写，而这个他和Mary是一小时前才定下来的。他到底是怎么……  
  
“John，Sherlock怎么跟你说他的任务的事情的？”  
  
John眨眼，感到前所未有地措手不及。他把小盒子放到地上，抿了口威士忌试图集中精力。“他……说他要为你办件事。说是要用大概六个月。他让那个听起来就像，你知道，他假死时候干的一样。打打闹闹，玩玩特工游戏什么的。”  
  
“嗯。”Mycroft目光凝重地盯着炉火。“Sherlock告诉过你他在‘玩特工游戏’的时候被捕了么？”  
  
John眨眼。“没有。”他们从没真正谈起过Sherlock离开几年干的事。Sherlock字里行间透露了那么一星半点，但绝不涉及被捕的部分，而John从来没问过。一开始他只是太生气了而后来……时机总没对过。  
  
“两次。”Mycroft还在盯着炉火。“第二次我不得不亲自出马营救他。留了些永久性后遗症，尽管没有什么功能损伤。”他又抿了一口酒。“可能很难算成是一场玩闹。”他加上，几乎有些心不在焉。  
  
永久性后遗症？John想起来了，不大情愿地，去年秋天看到Sherlock背上的伤痕，在他疗养那几乎致命的枪伤的时候。虽然它们在消退，但Sherlock看起来是把参与进数量相当的混战也当做了游戏的一部分。被捕了？  
  
“我……”John吞咽一下，觉得长期以来积郁的不满愤怒——快速缩减下来但全然没有消失——变成更沉重的悔恨压在了心上。“我从没问过他。”  
  
Mycroft嘴角扭曲了一下，不是一个笑，但John古怪地感觉他的坦诚似乎让他在Mycroft眼里赢得了些宽赦。他坐回去，长吁一口气，直直盯着John看。“Sherlock失踪了。”  
  
“失踪了？什么？从哪儿？你难道不能，我不知道，设法查到他的位置吗？”Mycroft显然在John告诉他之前就知道他女儿的名字缩写了，他怎么可能弄丢他的亲弟弟？  
  
“他又没植入定位芯片，”Mycroft说道，有点烦躁。“我也不是万能的，尽管Sherlock会让你这么认为。”  
  
失踪了。操蛋。John的大脑眩晕，他原本的冲动——要求Mycroft立即给他派架直升机和一把枪让他直飞Sherloc最后一次出现的地点——和这一天发生的其他的事激烈交战着：他的责任，他的妻子，他的孩子。失踪。Sherlock不会失踪的。他应该穿着酷炫的大衣四处招摇，用戏剧性的手段打击各类犯罪分子，出乎意料地以聪明才智来证明自己，所有一切都只为了让John带着羡慕和不忿敬仰不止赞叹连连。不会是被捕了，也不会被杀害，上帝啊千万别是 ** _失踪了_** 。  
  
John一口闷了剩下的威士忌，Mycroft无言地将它再次续满。John又抿了一口，然后深吸一口气终于下定决心放下了杯子。“好吧，都告诉我。”  
  
Mycroft略带同情瞧着他。“John，你在保密方面的笨拙正是你当时未被告知Sherlock还存活于世的原因所在。请务必知晓我将它看作你正直的标志而非——”  
  
“好吧，略去所有你觉得是国家机密的部分，我不在乎那些细节。我只想知道发生了什么。”  
  
“当下形式极为敏感——”  
  
“哦得了吧Mycroft，如果有人要通过拷问我得知Sherlock的行踪——除开那些八卦小报——你不觉得他们要干也早就干了吗？”  
  
Mycroft眯起眼打量John，但John经年的训练使他已对应付Mycroft的视线这回事儿游刃有余。他瞪回去，丝毫不带妥协。Mycroft最终认挫了，又歪曲了一下嘴角，抿了一口酒。  
  
“高加索地区有个小国，其战略地位和自然资源都使它成为万众瞩目的焦点。请勿为名字劳神：如果你永远不知道名字会更好。其目前的政权是俄方在背后撑腰，极度独裁主义，民众基础极其薄弱。抵抗势力集中在最大的反对党派，那个党派主要靠背后的西方势力和国内数目可观的穆斯林在支持。该组织传统上高度世俗化，但近年来已经在激进分子和原教旨主义影响下崛起。”  
  
“好吧。”John说道，他自认正掌握问题的核心尽管他根本不知道高加索地区指的是哪里。乌克兰附近吗？  
  
“局势极为动荡，今年晚些时候会有选举。有三种可能的结果。第一种，现行政权继续执政，强势压迫并入侵其公民权益但维持现有的地区政治稳定。第二种，亲西方党派上台，尽管可能会发展成联合政权，很有可能是和穆斯林，而这股势力更为松散。我得说明我们的同盟对这一结果持最大程度支持态度并且乐见其成，但仍不应轻视俄罗斯采取军事行动来报复的可能性。第三种，穆斯林上台，将原教旨主义伊斯兰的可能性引进欧洲大陆。并非我们盟友的期待。”  
  
“等下，”John说道，“让我捋捋顺。你把Sherlock空投到那里改变你们的革命进程？”  
  
“或者说是阻止它。就像我说的，局面极度不稳定，不是所有的政权变更结果都被认为是可取的。”  
  
“你到底为什么指着他把这事办成呢？”  
  
“他的卧底身份……”他停顿一下，John觉得他是在小心措辞，好让无可救药的大嘴巴John Watson别再知晓更多敏感内容，“……在之前东欧另一地区的一次行动中他得以保全，碰巧也是我不得不亲自把他解救回来那一次。那次事件实际上提高他了在这种情况下的可信度。”  
  
“好吧，”John说道，依然努力想要赶上进度，“所以他去了那个国家，做卧底——我能叫它达尔马提亚吗？”  
  
Mycroft一脸便秘。“达尔马提亚并不位于高加索。”  
  
“有道理。”事实上John以为它就是在高加索，但让Mycroft相信他至少有能力编造一些托辞，对他会有利很多。“然后呢？你那时候和他有联系吗？”  
  
“格鲁吉亚有接头人员。我们在反对党也有内应。而且知道他一开始还保持联系，一切似乎都按计划进行着。直到十一天前他突然就没音信了。我们不知道他当时正打什么算盘，中间人也没传来任何讯息。”  
  
“你们就没什么紧急后备方案吗？”  
  
“不可能的。”  
  
“你总不能——”  
  
“John。”Mycroft声音强硬，先前John察觉到的冷酷又回来了。“Sherlock很清楚外方干预绝无可能。我们预测他的生还可能性大概是百分之三十。如果你还记得的话，他残忍地枪杀了一个没有犯下任何实质罪行的男人——让他在外面就随意地，像你说的，四处打打闹闹，是绝无可能的。”  
  
John脸红了。他现在既羞愤交加，恨自己偏执地无视着眼皮子底下发生的一切。“那就是交换条件？他冒着生命危险好让你，还有，还有那些美国人能控制一个我在地图上可能都找不到的小国家？”  
  
“他冒着生命危险来让自己免于余生蹲在监狱里的命运。”  
  
“那他要是活下来了呢？然后会是什么？你们会把他一直送去另一个地方让他再也回不来？”  
  
“当然不是。”Mycroft语气重新平静下来，声音里丝毫不带感情。“我自认还算是个合格的谈判者。官方协议是，他若能取得成果，将立即得到赦免。”  
  
“那非官方协议呢？”  
  
Mycroft挑起眉毛，这令John得到一丝苦涩的慰藉。“如果他接下任务，我将得以继续发挥我的影响力，以保护你免于你那可悲的配偶选择造成的不良影响。如果您还记得的话，这正是他一开始选择犯下这桩罪行的缘由。”  
  
“不。”John毅然摇了摇头，“他确实是想保护我们，但那不是全部理由，他讨厌失败，你也知道他有多讨厌Magnussen，他只是忍不了那个自以为是的混蛋——”  
  
“你真信这些？”Mycroft语气又变回冷酷无情，“ _ **说真的**_ ？”  
  
John举起双手。“当然。绝对不可能只是为了我。Sherlock永远不会为了谁把自己推到风口浪尖，就算是为了我，他没那么在乎别人。一直是你给灌输的，不是吗？”  
  
Mycroft盯了他良久。“你当真是有眼无珠。”  
  
John回瞪着他。他意识到自己已经失语，所有他曾经坚信不疑的事实就这样在他面前轰然倒塌。  
  
“我当然警告过他了。你注定不会回应他的感情，就连他自己都知道。”Mycroft神情淡漠，但声音却夹带无情的轻蔑，“我弟弟所有的天赋，他非凡的头脑，他的心。都为了能让你和你所爱，还有那位毫无疑问值得这一切的妻子一起享受天伦之乐而被抛却一旁。Sherlock认为这场交易是值得的。请见谅鄙人不能持有相同看法。”  
  
John吁出一口气，才意识到自己刚才一直在屏着呼吸，他双手抱住头。他隐约知道自己方才被侮辱了，但他已经没法在乎这个了。他大脑眩晕，整个人生都被颠覆了。又一次，意识到自己的生活是建立在谎言之上——但这一回的谎言是由他亲手铸就而成。所有的蛛丝马迹一直都摆在他眼前，他就是选择视而不见。Sherlock的种种伎俩、他的谎言、他的欺瞒、他的诡计，从来都不是出于操控的目的，而是一种自我保护，都因为他不能承受让John知晓真相。John见过了停机坪上的他、巴茨楼顶上的他、地铁车厢里的他。见过了Sherlock总是迅速掩盖过去的赤裸裸的脆弱一面。见证了他转过身去，用着绝不是为了戏剧效果的姿势跪在Appledore冷硬的石质地板的那一刻。那个姿势，让John来定义的话，是他见过为无私的爱做出得最纯粹的行动。  
  
John终于回过神来，察觉到自己粗重的呼吸，分外渴望他那杯没喝完的酒。但他现在必须厘清思绪把一切串联起来。他慢慢坐直身体，看向Mycroft，“对不起。”他听着自己沙哑的声音说道。他含混地咽了口吐沫。“我为之前的电话道歉。我不……对不起。”  
  
Mycroft疏离地点点头。他看起来不那么生气了。他身着西装三件套坐得笔直，仪态神情得体一如往常，但这也是John第一次觉得他看起来仿佛耗尽一般，简直赶得上John自己一样精疲力竭了。“他很可能已经死了。”Mycroft轻声说。  
  
John畏缩了。“不会的，”他伸手握住Mycroft双手，把两人都吓了一跳，“不会的。他绝对不会死掉的。不管怎么样，他是Sherlock Holmes啊。而且看不见尸体我是不会信的，这次不会信了。”  
  
这话让Mycroft露出惊诧的同情般的轻笑，他向John脸上瞥了一眼，而后几乎，几乎真的微笑了。他用John从未见过的方式眯起眼，而那一瞬让John心碎。那简直就是Sherlock那罕见的真正笑容的翻版。“好吧。”他很快地坐直，手轻轻从John那里脱回。“希望你是对的。就算不为别的，光为了能看到他回来发现我们在他缺席的过程中成为盟友的异彩纷呈的反应，也足够了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**十一月**  
  
John查了列车时刻表，意识到他周五可能一下班就得赶过去了。于是周四晚上他就收拾好了小包。这没花多少时间，反正他只待一晚上。他去浴室拿来剃须刀和洗发液，然后情不自禁地，打开了Sherlock房间的门。  
  
房间和John记忆中一个模样：光线昏暗，有一点点发霉的气味，一切都那么井井有条，和公寓里余下部分使人愉悦的混乱形成鲜明对比。几个月前他搬刚回贝克街的时候进来过这里，试图感知Sherlock存在的痕迹——比如一段回忆、一些正在消逝的气味——但有可能是他又一次踏入了Sherlock的空墓。但现在……这里的空气似乎不再像他印象中那般死气沉沉了。这间房似乎不像先前那样寂静无声了无生气了。或许是Hudson太太才给它通了风的缘故，又或许这只是John新近重燃的希望在作崇。  
  
“嗬！John？”  
  
“回来了，”John一边关上身后的门说道。Hudson太太正站在起居室，惊愕地盯着他的箱子。  
  
“你已经收拾好了！我还以为你明晚才走？”  
  
“啊不是，但我得下了班直接去车站——要不然赶不上火车了。所以明早我走的时候得带着箱子。”  
  
“我还想让你捎点点心来着！明早走前去我那儿一趟吧，可以吧？我会准备好的。顺便你也能在车上吃点东西。”  
  
“当然。”John微笑着答道。Hudson太太拍拍他胳膊轻快地走了。他瞥了眼楼梯，想着要不要把充电器也带上。算了吧，他今晚把它充好，撑一天半应该没问题。反正他最近也没和什么人打过电话。他可以利用火车上的时间读他的杂志，他严正地想到，而不是玩游戏。  
  
  
  
  
John起早了,然后立马因“ _明天，明天我就要见他了_ ”的想法再也无法入睡。他收拾好行李敲了敲Hudson太太的房门：没有回应。她一定是在Speedy；他可以去那里喝杯咖啡再要个三明治。  
  
Hudson太太在Speedy’s有份非正式的糕点师工作，在这段和店主分分合合的关系中至少目前正处于“交往”阶段。John溜进去冲着几个他能认出来的常客点了点头：一对领养老金过活的夫妇，一位戴着鼻环总皱着眉头盯着笔记本的瘦瘦的女孩，一名穿着绿夹克悠闲地读着报纸的男子。绿夹克男子和养老金夫妇之一互相点了点头。John接过自己那份三明治加咖啡。柜台后面的Vijay对他说：“Hudson太太让我转告你再稍等片刻——你想的话可以先回去。”  
  
“谢啦，我在这等就好。”John说道。厨房里在早上会有点忙乱。他三明治吃了不到一半就见Hudson太太拿着一个外卖盒和纸袋冲了出来。  
  
“给你拿着，亲爱的，他最爱的两样，还有一些是给你准备在车上吃的。”Hudson太太双手捧心状托着下巴对着John微笑。“你想象不到我有多高兴。我们真是等这个很久了，对吧？”  
  
John忍不住回给她一个笑容。他觉得自己好像一整周都像一个情窦初开的毛头小子一样成天咧了个嘴。他越想矜持就越是藏不住。“是啊。”他回答道，“等了好久了。”  
  
  
  
chapter1  END


	2. Chapter 2

**_二月_**  
  
**九个月前  
**  
  
这是John生命中最噩梦的一个月。  
  
之后二月过得浑浑噩噩。整个这段时间在他记忆里就只剩下了疲惫和忐忑。他从未如此缺乏过睡眠，就算在军队训练的时候也没有——至少军队时期他只用每隔三天守一次夜就好了，但小婴儿闹起来似乎是无休无止的。他只能挤出零星碎片的时间打个盹，然后第二天醒来双眼发红，整个人犹如行尸走肉。Sherlock在某个地方的认知（他希望如此）——孤身一人，也许受了伤，也许还在受折磨——让他觉得仿佛酸液在胃里灼烧。Mary看起来没怎么注意到他的分神。她跟John一样疲惫不堪，还多加了荷尔蒙的影响。整个人就像她痛苦地形容过的那样， ** _“耗尽了”_** ：眼泪和母乳都流个不停。  
  
还有那些用于天知道是什么的可怕女性分泌物的巨型卫生垫，他一次次被派出去买这玩意。  
  
在一个阴冷的夜晚，John跌跌撞撞冲进雨夹雪里，马上就被Mycroft一辆鬼鬼祟祟的车子给截下了。  
  
“你听到了什么事，”John立马就清醒了，说道。他的心脏怦怦直跳。  
  
“是的。”Mycroft在街灯苍白光线的映照下看起来和平常没什么分别，但他声音焦虑。“美国人得到一条车臣的某激进伊斯兰组织成员的对话录音。对话核心内容，是关于在我们先前提过的那个地点，其兄弟会成员俘获的一名描述与Sherlock相吻合的间谍。”  
  
“好的。”John拼命地在他浆糊一样严重缺眠的大脑里理清言外之意。“俘获了，那就没被杀害，这是个……”  
  
“John，这些组织惯常的模式，就是让这些俘虏活着，折磨他们，直到他们崩溃掉然后在视频上公开揭发自己老大为止。然后就会将其斩首。”  
  
John畏缩了。这些话在他迟钝的脑壳里回荡：折磨，囚禁，斩首。不不不。Mycroft正从对面的车窗向外看，他的手指紧紧握着伞柄。John意识到自己正盯着对方的手，那些白皙修长的手指让他刺痛般想起Sherlock。那就做点什么啊，他疯狂地想，找到他，救出他，派随便哪个现实版本的James Bond去——但他知道Mycroft已经能做的都做了。他眨了眨生疼发热的眼，深吸一口气。“不会的。”他说道，被自己声音里的坚定惊吓到了，“永远不会的。你知道Sherlock，他——他不出一秒就能推理出所有秘密。还不等长出胡茬来的功夫，让他们内讧，或者相信他是什么圣人先知。你都知道的。他会没事的。”  
  
Mycroft嗤之以鼻，但他抓着伞柄的手放松了些。“你没有遭遇过Sherlock之前和传教徒狭路相逢的不幸经历。最后以牧师离开了教堂而告终。妈咪是最伤心的——她不喜欢后来的接替者。”  
  
John笑了出来。“然后他用了，多久来着，三十年去完善了这个技能？那些圣战分子不会知道是什么把他们给毁了。”  
  
Mycroft甩了他一个干巴巴的笑容。“好吧。”俯下身拿起一个购物袋递给John，“再有消息我会及时通知你的。这是你采购的东西。”  
  
“谢。”John精疲力竭到几乎没有核对。他打开车门下了车。  
  
“不。”Mycroft近乎不可闻地说道，“是谢谢 _ **你**_ 。”  
  
John冲他眨眼，但随着车门砰地一声关上，车子已经开远了。  
  
他三步并作两步进到屋里，Mary立刻将他截住夺过他手中的购物袋。“哦，”他突然说，“我不——”  
  
“太好了，你这回终于买对牌子了。”Mary松了一口气说道。她抽出卫生垫包装快速亲吻了下他的脸颊，留John一人茫然地盯着她蹒跚地上楼的背影。  
  
整个情况最让人费解的一面，就是余下的世界照常运行，似乎没有感应到John Watson的生活已经天旋地转。就连Mary也毫无察觉，尽管公平点说她这会儿正忙着把混乱的生活处理好。大部分人都把John的心不在焉归咎于新晋父亲身份背负的巨大压力。  
  
“真要把你耗尽了，不是吗？”Lestrade在一个晚上带着咖喱外卖和啤酒来拜访，以取代出去喝一杯的约定。Mary带着孩子在楼上喂奶。“每个人都在说着当个父亲是多么美好，确实如此，别误会我的话，但头几个月？简直是灾难。给我多少钱我都不会再干一次了。”  
  
“呃……是啊。”国家机密在前，John还能怎么说？ ** _“是啊我确实累趴下了，但真相是我才得知Sherlock一直都爱着我而且可能为了我放弃了自己的生命而我现在不知道该怎么办了而且天杀地更担心再也见不着他了”_** ？……绝对不行。  
  
“艰难啊。”Lestrade点着头同情地说道。John有那么一秒钟惊恐地怀疑自己是不是把整件事脱口而出了。“而且永无休假日！你得一直没日没夜跟个陀螺似的连轴转。”  
  
“就是。”John希望自己给出的是合适的回应。Lestrade拍拍他肩膀又开了一瓶啤酒。  
  
家里的事渐渐地安顿下来了。他们终于到了该断母乳的时候。断奶让Mary在好一段日子里更加多愁善感，但至少Em开始增加体重并且能一次性睡个三刻多钟了。John重新开始上班了，这意味着一天中有那么几小时他没法想着Sherlock。Mycroft有时给他发短信，但大部分都是在告知他某某线索又走进了死胡同。夜晚是最痛苦的：他本来一沾枕头就能睡着，但轮到他起来喂奶之后再躺回去，余下的夜晚就再也无法入睡了。担忧在大脑里翻江倒海。  
  
**_等着她第一次对着你笑吧_** ，做了父亲的同事们这么和他讲。 ** _等她能安然睡一整晚。等她说出“dada”。那时候就觉得一切都值啦_** 。  
  
但John不那么肯定了。他带着一种强烈的，出于本能的热情爱着Em，这是一种对其他人从未有过的感觉，但同时……他不安地察觉自己正在过着错误的人生：一些根本性的错误已经犯下，这让他被困在充斥着工作和尿布的乏味无聊的郊区生活中碌碌无为，而不是回到他一心向往的贝克街。  
  
**_只是累了，伙计_** 。只有John知道那不是事实。那场发生在一月二十九日的人生剧变不是因为他女儿的诞生，而是Mycroft的那些话。直到那之前John还以为Sherlock只是像关心任何人一样着关心他——其程度已经远超一般人所能想——然而这对构建人生毫无用处，但现在他连几个小时盯着黑夜苦苦思索。如果、如果、如果。  
  
在最后一次有人看见活着的Sherlock的第六十七天，John的护士头伸进他办公室的门，用害怕的声音对他讲：“Watson医生，有个声称政府来的——”  
  
“抱歉打扰了。”Mycroft带着有礼貌又苦涩的微笑大步经过她身边。John觉得自己心在胸腔里结冰。  
  
“怎么——”他想要问但他的声音弃他而去；他能做的只是干张着嘴坐在那，无法阻止Mycroft接下来要说的任何话。那一瞬间他才意识到他和Mycroft的恐惧别无二致。拜托了千万别是视频，他想着，冷汗从他脸上滴落，拜托了别逼他亲眼看到——  
  
“Sherlock还活着，”Mycroft说道，John瞬间觉得肺部的空气被抽干了。他前倾身子过膝试图喘口气，但觉得好像太阳穴被揍了一拳。他听见Mycroft相当僵硬地坐在了对面，过了一会儿他终于能够抬起头来。  
  
“你确定？你怎么知道的？”  
  
“他被俘了。在首都发生了场示威游行——起因是一个被判死刑的政治犯——故而政府决定采取行动，以展示其绝对独裁地位。在随后的镇压行动中，大量不同政治立场的团体被同时集中被捕，其中还包括山里的一整个村子。他也在这次扫荡中被抓。我无法知晓更多细节：我的线人只能确认他的名字——当然，是说他的另一个身份——在这些被捕名单里。”  
  
  
“老天，”John说道，“活着，他还活着——”突然他发觉自己在绝望而歇斯底里的大笑，没来得及过脑子，他就伸手搂住了Mycroft的脖子。  
  
Mycroft小心翼翼地拍拍他的背，把自己解脱出来，但John觉得他没感到不快。“让你参与进这件事令人惊异地......”他用一贯的官腔说道，“有所助益。老实说，我承认一开始告知你整个事情，更多是出于对你无知的不满而不是别的原因，但你的支持却一直是......”他的笑容相比往常更诡异，“........并非令人反感的。”  
  
John有点气息不稳地对着他微笑，略带讶意但更多是高兴。“谢谢，”他说道，“你会及时通知我进度的，对吧？我是说，他还没出林子呢（out of the woods，是脱离险境的意思），是吧？”  
  
“当然，严格说来的确如此。”Mycroft说道。John反应了一下才意识到Mycroft  
是在开玩笑。“至少出山了（出自 马丁路德金的“With this faith, we will be able to hew out of the mountain of despair a stone of hope”坚持信仰，从绝望之山中凿出一颗希望的宝石）。但脱离危险……还没有。”  
  
“但至少现在有了消息。”John说道，“我们也知道他没事了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_十一月_**  
  
John在小镇下了车，旅行包斜背在肩膀上，好奇地环顾四周。镇子很小，风景如画，车子在街边停下，一旁全是店铺，其中一家茶吧正是他的目的地。这天出奇地风和日丽万里无云，John上车前花了一上午在哈罗盖特闲逛。他仍然来得有点早。John突然感到一阵紧张，嘶嘶的冒着泡的期待混合着不安：要是不顺利怎么办呢？要多久Sherlock才会愿意再尝试呢？John要是做错什么怎么办呢？  
  
John鼻翼一动吸了口气，正了正肩膀，决定沿着店铺走一段路来放松紧张的神经，效果甚微。他走到小街尽头，心如鼓擂。Sherlock就在窗户的对面坐着。  
  
他在那里足足盯了一分钟。Sherlock没看见他，他窝在茶馆的小角落，面朝门，此时此刻正专注地对着面前的纸片写着什么东西。John才发觉自己潜意识中一直在害怕看到Sherlock在德国时候剃光头的样子——那样的他看起来是那么赤裸脆弱——但Sherlock的卷发已经又长出来了，刘海比John记忆中任何时候都要长。这时John看着Sherlock沮丧地用手指抓弄着头发，拿起橡皮把刚刚写的东西擦掉了。  
  
John觉得一个大大的傻笑出现在自己脸上。他在自己又一次怂起来之前，大步走向街角的茶馆并推开店门。  
  
Sherlock一听到铃声立刻抬起了头，全身僵直，目光变得十分警惕，直到看到了John的身影。John还在咧嘴笑着——实在克制不住——他感觉自己走向Sherlock桌子的一路上，店里的每个人都在盯着他。这个过程显得相当漫长。Sherlock目光一直没离开过他的脸。  
  
终于，终于，John来到了小桌前，仍然像个傻子一样地笑着。“嘿。”他傻兮兮地说。  
  
“John，”Sherlock极其轻声地说。他还在凝视着他。  
  
“你看起来真不错，”John说道。他把椅子拉出来的时候椅子腿划拉出了挺大动静。这是真的：Sherlock靠近看还是太瘦，但即使紧张得全身绷紧，他仍比John记忆中要放松很多，可能是他正穿着一件灰蓝色帽衫而非平日笔挺西装的缘故。这个颜色衬得他眼睛更蓝了，光影如冬日的苍凉天空。右眼上的伤疤也比John上次见的要好多了。John快速想了一下Sherlock让头发长出来是不是就为了把它遮住还是仅仅因为他不愿去理发店。John小心地坐在椅子上，确保不会撞到桌子，然后小小地向前挪了挪。Sherlock仍维持着高度警觉的姿势。John发现自己一举一动都小心谨慎，留心着别吓到Sherlock，好像任何突然的动作都会让Sherlock像只惊弓之鸟一样爆发。  
  
Sherlock眯眼，眼睛终于从直勾勾瞪着前方的状态变成更熟悉的样子。“而你看起来锻炼了。还挺多。酒也喝得少了，还开始……喝绿茶了？”他一脸嫌弃。  
  
John大声笑了出来。“偶尔。还没到粉丝级别呢。”他从包里取出一个盒子递了过去。“说到这个，Hudson太太给你的。那么。这儿有什么好吃的？”  
  
Sherlock终于移开目光，他左右打量茶室，好像才注意到它一样。“呃，我只喝过茶。但他们这三明治和司康饼挺受欢迎。”  
  
John不知道Sherlock怎么看出来的——只有零零星星几个顾客而已——但Sherlock对餐馆这种场合的推理对John来说一直很神秘；他半信半疑地觉得Sherlock也许是编的。但他一直都是对的。“那就下午茶吧。”  
  
Sherlock警觉的神情终于稍稍缓和下来。他环视着茶馆，以一种John视线中的流程：门，厨房，窗，客人，然后又是门。但他的肩膀放松了一点点，脖子上暴的青筋John也看不见了。Sherlock不得不把他那堆纸收拾好来给茶腾地方。John看见上面的谱子。“哦，你在写曲子？”  
  
Sherlock挑眉。“工作的一部分。Mycroft告诉过你我在这儿做什么吧？”  
  
“最终告诉了。给我闻了嗅盐又泼了桶水把我弄醒之后。至少花了他五分钟时间承认你不是真的要当个和尚。”  
  
Sherlock翻了个白眼。“这儿没有僧侣。这里的修道院已经四百年没有人修行了。这是个‘避世所’。”他的语调暗示着两者之间并没什么实质性区别。  
  
“但你不是，呃那个，其中一员吧？”  
  
“我是一名常驻作曲家，John，这就是为什么我在写曲子。”Sherlock把沉重的茶壶倾斜过来倒茶，左手扶着它，而John发觉自己看到对方手指时畏缩了一下“这儿没有什么自由职业适合我，”Sherlock不在乎地继续说，，“给了我这个工作的人很可能正是Mycroft。这边常住的至少有一位诗人，相信还有不少作家。但我设法避开了他们。”  
  
John哼了一声。“他们挺幸运。那你在写什么呢？”  
  
“哦。”Sherlock看起来有点儿不高兴。“一个委托。恐怕一部分是由于Mycroft把它当做了捐赠的条件，好把我时间都占走。给布里德灵顿教堂写的曲子。”  
  
“哦，”John有点困惑；他只知道Sherlock会给自己的小提琴写谱子。“小提琴曲？”  
  
Sherlock嘴角冷笑般抽动了一下。“如果你非要知道的话，是给一个儿童合唱团写得圣诞颂歌。我从来没写过合唱曲，所以算是个不错的挑战，尤其当我听说小孩子驾驭不了和声的时候。”John半张着嘴看着Sherlock，手里那片三明治被彻底遗忘。但Sherlock还在漫不经心地说着，“幸好我想到用单声圣歌。这个可有先例：许多颂歌都借用了九世纪的一段咏词，叫《夜星的创造者》——”  
  
“你在写一首 **** _圣诞颂歌_ ？”John突然插嘴。  
  
“当然不是了，”Sherlock显然被冒犯了，“我在引用一首关于冬至日的诗。我显然没在写一首。”  
  
“感谢上帝。”John松了口气。Sherlock对他皱眉。突然两人一起咯咯笑了起来。John笑得有点忘乎所以，而Sherlock低沉咯咯的笑声听起来有些生疏和不适应。终于喘过来起了的时候John说道：“请告诉我，他们没要求你，你知道，真的和孩子们互动。”  
  
“老天啊，不。没人会乐意想见的。”Sherlock这话让俩人又破了功。  
  
“那么，”John擦擦眼泪，终于把话从逐渐平复的大笑之间挤了出来，“进展怎么样了？你的圣诞颂歌？能告诉我吗？”Sherlock很少谈起他的音乐，至少对John，但这是John来这里后看到他最放松的时刻了。他甚至心不在焉地咬了几口司康饼。  
  
“嗯，”Sherlock塞了一嘴然后推开盘子，好把那沓纸从包里拿出来。“这是一些我在参考的单声歌，这张，还有这张……或许对你毫无意义，符号都是中世纪的……”这对John来讲确实没意义，但这无关紧要。这是他的工作，他想着，看着Sherlock神采熠熠的脸，看着他继续滔滔不绝地讲着那些John听都没听过的十六世纪作曲家。当他们还住在一起时，他打死也不会信Sherlock竟会过这样一种生活。但这是一份让他能有事干的工作，让他能做的工作。至少此时此刻，John执着地乐观着，Sherlock是在好转：他自己来了茶室……坐在背靠着墙的角落，的确，当身后有东西掉落，或者一个聋了的老头冲他老伴大吼大叫的时候，他明显颤抖了而且好几次思维卡壳，但他会好起来的。他瘦骨嶙峋、眼神飘忽阴翳、而且还在侍者俯身的时候浑身僵硬。但至少此时此刻，他能工作，也能笑了，更能和John见上一面了。  
  
John突然意识到Sherlock停下来，转而专注地望着他。他用一种令人心疼又酸楚的熟悉感，把全部注意力都放在了John脸上。“怎么了？”他问道。Sherlock凝视着John：“你没生气。”  
  
John眨眼。“我为什么要生气？”  
  
现在Sherlock视线转一边去了。“自从我回来……上一次回来……你就一直在生气。好吧，你有理由生气。然后其他事就发生了。”他的嘴角悲伤地扭动着，“不能全怪我，但我也没帮忙。”  
  
有那么一会儿John也看向了一旁，他在思索。很久前他就放下了所有怒气，几乎都想不起来那感觉了：那种愤怒的、苦涩的千钧重荷一般的感觉。他想起自己最开始放下它的那个夜晚，那个Mycroft把CIA的文件给他看了的夜晚。那一夜John不再充当别人的棋子，他开始掌握自己的命运。  
  
他重新看向Sherlock，他也在偷偷瞄着John。“不，”他说，“我不生气了。不再生气了。”  
  
Sherlock笑了。那一瞬间，仿佛什么都没有改变：两个人在疯狂的世界之中冲着彼此笑着，就像最初的那个夜晚。然后门砰一声打开，一个女人训斥着她的小女儿破门而入。Sherlock猛地一抖，茶匙从手中飞了出去。  
  
“哎呦，”John在半空利落地接住它。  
  
“反射弧不错。”Sherlock说道。他又变得苍白紧张，但语调近乎无异。John谦虚地耸耸肩，把它递了回去。  
  
“所以你要引用这首诗。”他推进着对话而且Sherlock，明显地松了口气，接过他的话头。  
  
John一边听着一边咬着他的食物，时不时问些“希望别显得太蠢”的问题，一边还不停帮两人把杯子倒满。当茶壶见底的时候，才惊觉两个小时就快过去了。“你必须得让其中一个孩子的家长给你寄他们表演的录音过来。”他评论道。  
  
Sherlock皱眉。“绝对不要。他们唱得很烂怎么办？”他舔下勺子里的果酱，弯下身整理背包。直起身来的时候，表情变得严肃。“我早就该说了。我为你失去的感到很难过。你的妻子和女儿。”  
  
所以Mycroft已经告诉他了。John点头。“谢谢你。”  
  
“我很感激……”Sherlock犹豫了，他视线挪向一旁，“很感激你没和他们一起。我说，一起在那天在车里。”  
  
John知道他是什么意思。“我有理由要留下来。”  
  
现在Sherlock的目光下沉。他的嘴角扭曲着。“现在算不上个理由了。”  
  
Sherlock回来之前，当John先前在脑海里描绘这场对话的时候——他用了无数个漫漫长夜去臆想它——他一直想象着自己执起Sherlock的手，但他现在不敢冒这个险。他犹豫了一下，不知道该说些什么。而Sherlock同样苦涩地抽动着嘴角，他继续说下去：“对不起。我知道这和你想象的不一样——”  
  
“不要，”John说道，极其果断，极其平静，“不，不要。永远不要为发生在你身上的事道歉。它们没有发生在我身上。”  
  
然后Sherlock终于抬起了头。他的眼神不加掩饰地探寻着，蹙着眉头。John犹豫了一下，心都提到了嗓子眼。然后他小心翼翼地伸向Sherlock放在桌子上的手，没有碰到它们。Sherlock长久地凝视着他，吞咽了一下，点了点头。John把自己的手掌轻轻放在Sherlock修长的手上。在John手掌之下，Sherlock的手冰凉而颤抖，但它们很快就被捂暖了。过了一会儿，他翻过手来，两人的掌心合在一起。  
  
他们长久地坐在那里，Sherlock低着头，好像在看他们贴合的双手。John则觉得自己仿佛正托着一只蝴蝶。他一动不动地端坐着，屏息凝气。Sherlock叹了口气抬起头，这次更加直接地盯着John。“我不知道自己什么时候才能回去。”他说。  
  
John稍微抬起下巴，告诉Sherlock自己不在乎这个。“那就我来这里。”  
  
Sherlock轻笑了，John试探着轻捏了一下他的手。Sherlock回以同样温柔的力度，然后小心地收回了他的手。“谢谢你。谢谢你过来。”  
  
“我想过来的。”John说道。他深吸了一口气，急切地说，“我还能再见到你吗？”  
  
其他任何人都可能会觉得他很冷淡，但John看到了Sherlock眼中的光辉。“我原意如此。”他略带矜持地说。  
  
“那就下礼拜见？”  
  
“好的。如果合适的话。”  
  
“那就——再好不过了。太好了。”John觉得自己又在傻笑了。老天啊他没救了，这次见面是那么拘谨、正式以及难以置信而且——”糟糕。我得走了。你懂的，赶车。”  
  
“当然。”以前的那个Sherlock可能眨眼的功夫就瞬移到门口去了——或者根本就当没听见，一心扑在手头的工作上——但现在的Sherlock只是静静坐着，目送着John离开，好像不愿错过哪怕一秒钟一样。  
  
  
  
  
  
第二章 end


End file.
